


Adversity

by HomeMovies, Madame_Nightshade, Qilin_Arcane



Series: Tales of Adversity [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Birth, Boats and Ships, Character Development, Child Death, Death, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Dubious Consent, Eggs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Magic, Mental Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Methamphetamine, Mind the Tags, Multi, Nightmares, PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Therapy, Travel, Warnings still apply, fantastical beast/creatures, fantastical elements, graphic details, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeMovies/pseuds/HomeMovies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Nightshade/pseuds/Madame_Nightshade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qilin_Arcane/pseuds/Qilin_Arcane
Summary: Being free wasn't enough for Sans, he craved adventure, to set sails and live out untold stories in the great seven seas. The plan was really simple! Drop everything, quit his jobs, get on a boat and go on a life changing adventure.He got exactly what he wanted and then some when his brother practically gets them both and a friend exiled from the states. Instead of a freeing adventure, they're stuck with a strange therapist of a man, two skeletons and a sociopath on a boat.
Relationships: OC/OC, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Tales of Adversity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727815
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

It was a beautiful spring day in the town of Little Ebott, which was right next to the city of Little Ebbot. With the grass greener than the contour of a praying mantis and the flowers blooming and bursting with not just popping colors you'd expect from an anime opener, but also plaguing the world with pollen, he scourge of anyone with an allergy. Sans raced against time as he sped down the sidewalk full speed. 

He just got off work at the local donut shop! And now he was on his way to the museum where he excites interesting and long dialogues on everything and anything about the world! How exciting. Was. That!! He was a tour guide! He told history, myths, legends, and he told facts, facts, and facts!! The museum featured the history of this world, and by golly, he loved every bit of it! The space room to the dinosaurs, and even to the human history exhibits!! Even though it had plenty of really nasty wars between regalians or just the prospect of gods! It all held a very special place in his soul. He worked from evening to late nights, and then got up early to the donut shop, back to the museum, and bed, just to wake up and do it all over again. 

Over and over and over and... over... again. It was... a little repetitive. He loved it! Didn't he? 

Well he loved his jobs, he really did. But did he really just become free to the whole wide world just to get stuck in... in a routine? He hardly had time for his brother; he kept himself so busy with learning and books and donuts. Not once did he stop and see what Papyrus was doing with his life. It's been too long, and sure, they'd talk in the evenings when they had an hour together. But they didn't really _talk_ talk. Not about anything in particular. He just knew his little precious brother had a job. And maybe a new friend? 

He said something about making a friend right?

Oh geez, it's been only 6 months since Sans and Papyrus settled in and he's already losing touch!! 

Anxiety ran through his fiddling hands as he checked the empty museum halls for the third time that day. Quite literally, he had nothing to do at all. 

Cluttered with statues and plaques. All of these adventurers, they never stayed in one place before. They were great because they went out into the unknown and became great!

Sans wanted that too, he pulled at his gloves, eyeing intensely at a boat replica, it was beautiful he thought. 

It just took a bit of courage, and a decision, and Sans was more than ready to make it.

He left the museum feeling a little lighter. Who needed a job when you had a world to explore?

A brother to reconnect with?

Sans wondered if Papyrus was even home? He half hoped so and half hoped not as he approached his block. He wanted his brother out there happy and working. You know, making something out of his life? His brother was so talented, he was so sure Papyrus would have no problem finding his way and landing a good career. 

He walked up the steps after jogging the whole way home. The heat hissing at his feet and engulfing his bones. With the sun high in the sky, it was hard to find relief. 

  
  


⇋

Life on the surface was hard to get used to. Society operated so much differently compared to the Underground, not that Papyrus was complaining. He found creative ways to occupy his time and to learn more about this foreign world.

Okay. So, that was a lie. 

Since being in Little Ebbot the only recreational activity Papyrus was engaging in was with his little friend, meth. The high life was the best life in his book. But who could blame him? Sans was busy with his job and only saw him once a day. Honestly, Papyrus was having a hard time even remembering his face. 

Papyrus was so far gone he didn’t hear his brother come in. Earlier in the day he went scourging at every cornerstone on the block for as many snacks as his pocket change could get him, and items it _couldn’t_. So what if he had sticky fingers? Stealing was a part of the lifestyle, and boy! Did it get his adrenaline pumping? 

Sans hesitates at the door, suddenly feeling like something was off, he crept inside distastefully sticking his tongue out at all the trash he found at his feet. His brother, mindless at the couch, strangely unresponsive to Sans presence. The trash collected around him was ghastly. Sans was horrified.

How did Papyrus find the time to collect a literal rug of distasteful assortments meant to be at the dump? It’s almost like Papyrus hadn’t even a job. It’s almost like Papyrus- He’d expected his brother to be more productive? Setting him loose into the world, he’d figured he’d know what to do with himself, and know this sort of behaviour wasn't okay. Sans spent all his life teaching Papyrus skills, maybe even going so far and doing pretty much everything for him, cooking, cleaning etc, etc. A mother hen he always was.

Was babying him what brought him here? Papyrus was so far gone, with that hundred yard stare into the ceiling, it looked like Sans would need to get creative. He grabbed a cup, filling it with icy water. Next thing he knew, he was drenching his sofa as well as filling his brother's skull with water.

“What the fuck!” Papyrus yelled, jumping from the shock of cold water. 

Who did that? Where was he? What time was it? He got into a defensive stance looking around until his gaze fell down on his shorter brother. ‘ _When the hell did Sans get home?_ ’ 

Now was the time to try and act sober. “Hey bud, I just got back from work, and man did someone tear this place up,” Hopefully Sans didn’t know he was unemployed since, well, he’s never had a job on the surface.

Sans watched the water soak his brother's dirty jacket, dripping down his jaw. The water made him smell. When was the last time Papyrus cleaned his jacket?

Something flared deep inside Sans. "Sit" He commanded, the rage underneath a layer of restraint as he stood in front of him. "Down" He wavered in his control to keep calm.

“I’m not a dog, Sans” Papyrus was a bit annoyed but still obeyed. Sans had a right to be upsetーupset with whoever made this mess. Which was obviously not Papyrus and he would take that lie with him to the grave. 

Papyrus sat directly on the soda bottle he just sipped out of, causing it to burst and leak all over the couch’s fabric. _‘Oops’_

Sans expression softened for only a moment until... the couch was soaked in a sticky dark substance, his socket twitched.

"Urgh!!" He wailed and stomped, his whole face blue and steamed and whistled like a train. It took more than a moment before he calmed, he counted to _five... four... three…_

His brother watched him patiently, not really moving to stop the flow of soda, rather he left it to soak the cushions further.

_two..._

Sans took a breath, "Okay- I know you're not a dog, and I apologize for insinuating that you're anything but the smart and lovable you that is my favorite brother, but we... need to talk." He spoke rapidly. Papyrus rolled his sockets crossing his arms, getting comfortable for the lecture ahead. Or whatever Sans was planning. 

_Papyrus is in so much trouble_ , but Sans also felt so guilty. "Papyrus," he gathered his brother’s attention and his own, "what did you do today," _‘pleasedontliepleasedontliepleasedontlie_ ’ his eyes begged.

Papyrus held a finger to his chin as he ‘thought’ about it. Ready to absolutely bullshit his way out of this so he could escape a little while until Sans cooled his jets, maybe make a visit to his dealer, Billy. “I went to work at my job,” Yes. That was very believable. He knew Sans wouldn’t dare question him

"Oh?" Sans crossed his arms, his foot tapping. "That so? Tell me about it!" His grin stretched taut. Did Papyrus really think he was gonna weasel out of this? He wasn't a baby bones anymore, he can’t go and manipulate and lie, he needed to talk.

_‘Great_ ,’ Papyrus thought immediately as Sans seemed to not budge on this. First Sans was going to force him to tell him about his day, then before he knew it he’ll have the gall to expect him to clean up after himself. What did people even do at work? He could say he works at a... _a grocery store?_ Maybe a public pool? No. Those all sounded pretty lame and low class. A gas station was by far more classy and believable. “I pumped gas all day.”

The smaller skeleton’s brow twitched. "What...?" He sighed trying to make sense of that, pumping gas wasn’t a job. "This is ridiculous." He pressed his fingers to his forehead thinking hard on where he went wrong. What did Sans do to cause this? 

He finally spoke, "I know you don't have a job, Papyrus," it was more than apparent now. "So what do you do all day then?" Gesturing to the table full of trash, not expecting an answer, he already knew. He knew- "this is all my fault," he muttered. "I should've been more vigilant. Helped you get a job, maybe schooling. I just assumed, since you were an adult now you could handle it." He looked Papyrus in the eyes. "I was wrong, and I'm sorry I failed you," he had a plan, to make things better, for the both of them.

Papyrus hated when his brother got all emotional. Of course it wasn’t Sans fault he didn’t have a job. Papyrus was 100% responsible for that and he wasn’t ashamed about it too. Why get trapped in a mindless routine, becoming a robot for _the man,_ and barely making enough to live comfortably?

No thank you. 

He’d rather live each day like it was his last, and maybe getting high was his job. It damn well felt like it at times. “Don’t say that. I’ll get a job,” Papyrus said under his breath. He didn’t want Sans to worry about him.

Sans only smiled sweetly at Papyrus, he was proud of his brother, taking responsibility was the first step of maturity! And Sans was going to do better by him. Even though he doesn't know what he's doing sometimes. He'll do his best. 

"No, no don't bother," he waved him off, "I believe we both need a change, Papyrus." He walked into the kitchen to grab a trash bag, "We are going to leave this place, no point getting a job now." He began picking up the trash,

_Oh thank the stars!_ Papyrus had praised whatever deity there was.

A job was the absolute last thing Papyrus wanted to do with his precious time. Now a road trip was more like itーwell only if he could do it high.

"First order of business, you need to save what little money you have. We arent hurting for money, but it'd be smart to, so go on, go pack your essentials!" Sans waved him away, he continued to clean and vacuum. He was going to throw out that couch, it wasn’t even remotely sellable.

Papyrus hated how Sans spoke to him. _“Go pack your essentials,''_ He mocked him in his head as he trudged upstairs. _Whatever_. He didn’t have any money, but snooping through Sans’ dresser again will fix that problem. And fuck the essentials. It isn’t a real road trip if he isn’t spending sleepless nights in a hot car without showering for a week and struggling to find where his next meal will be coming from. Now that was the sweet life. 

So he did pack a bag. It was a bag with one shirt, his little special baggy, and a pair of dirty shorts, and a lighter. Oh! How could he forget his box of twinkies.

It had been 5 minutes and Papyrus heard Sans yapping away downstairs. If his assumptions were correct, his brother would be on the phone for a while making _plans_ and organizing their trip. 

The lengthy skeleton counted the loot he stole from his brother’s top drawer. There was $56 and some odd cents. 

_‘This is going in the hoard.’_

Papyrus pulled out a pillowcase from under his mattress. It had stolen jewelry, watches, phones, and of course money. He planned on selling half the goods at a pond shop, but now he would have to wait since Sans decided to go on an ‘exciting voyage’. 

He threw the money inside the pillowcase before looking for his box of syringes. To say Papyrus was messy would be an unjust understatement. His room was a filthy pigsty filled with trash and clothes, and most importantly stolen items. Before he could locate his needles , he heard Sans approaching his bedroom door.

Sans knocked on the door and waited a second before opening it. "Hello brother!" Sans greeted pleasantly, excited to see Papyrus in general. He looked around and sighed internally. "How's the packing coming along?" Curiously peeping over to the lacking bag.

Papyrus zipped the bag up and threw it over his shoulder. “Fine.” He said quickly. The pillowcase was still on the floor next to him. Papyrus held his breath, hoping it would blend in with the rest of the mess and Sans wouldn’t notice it.

A peek of worry graced Sans' everlasting grin, but he kept upbeat in his inquiry "That sure looks a bit sparse, Papyrus, you gonna be okay with what you got?"

Sans would normally take over and pack for Papyrus. But he wasn't going to do that anymore. Papyrus wasn’t a baby bones.

“Guess I’ll pack more,” Papyrus didn’t want to argue with him, mainly because that would keep him in the room longer. Papyrus got to picking up random articles of clothing off the floor and stuffing it in his bag. The pillowcase was still out in the open but he just knew if he touched it Sans would ask what was inside.

Sans held in a hiss of air.

He was putting... _.dirtylaundryinhisbagohstars!_

That was so gross. He loved his brother dearly, but... he thinks the cockroaches might just love him more right now. "Hhhhhh okay then! Wonderful," he clapped his gloved hands together, "you do that, and also," he eyed the trash, some of the rotten food.... with mold. 

_‘He had to get this out now he had to get out now_ ,’ 

He felt cockroaches skittering all over his bones, he had to look down to make sure there weren't actually any bugs on him, it was in his head but still! He was halfway out the door "clean this place up please as much as you can! I'll be in later to help you tonight, I'm selling the house okay bye!" 

He slammed the door and shook his limbs violently trying to get the metaphorical bugs off. A strangled cry escaped him and he ran to the sink to immediately wash his hands. He can feel the bugs, ugh!! They were all in between his bones, _ick ick ick ick!_

  
  


_‘What a neat freak’_

Papyrus snickered to himself. Of course he wasn’t going to clean this place up, and what was that about selling the house? Dammit! Now he really was forced to sell his loot. No biggie. He would have everything out before midnight...maybe. 

Eyeing the larger items in his room, he figured he could maybe squeeze out $150 for the stereo set (it was fairly worn down but still worked decently), maybe $50 for the bike in the corner and $200 for the used laptop he ‘ _found’_ at a neighbor’s house. He had more crap stashed in his closet, the basement, and the outside shed. Since Sans was barely ever home he knew his brother never noticed his collection getting bigger and bigger.

He heard his brother suddenly shout, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Oh my stars! Papyrus!" He shouted, "WE HAVE A BASEMENT?? I ALWAYS WANTED A BASEMENT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" 

Papyrus peeked out of his room to see his brother standing on top the stairs amazed, looking down into the murky darkness engulfing the last few steps, obviously too much of a scaredy bones to make the venture downstairs.

Six months of living in a house and Sans barely lived in it at all.

_‘oh no.’_ Papyrus thought as he rushed down the stairs. He couldn’t risk Sans finding all his stuff and taking it. “We have a basement?” He asked playing dumb.

here

here (here?) 

"Oh, you didn't know either?" Sans asked his brother, surprised. He bought into it far too easily. "We really are brothers huh?" He laughed, "man it could've been an indoor gym," he itched to go down there but then- 

_-I've been so good, I've been helpful and friendly~ I've been so good, why am I fee~_

* **_beep_ ***

"CAMMYYY!" He nearly squealed after checking the name, "It's been too long, best friend. oh my stars! How are you~!" He danced away from the stairs to the living room, completely forgetting about the basement.

Papyrus huffed, relieved that his brother's attention span was so small.

Sans could almost hear the smile on the other side, "Well I kinda had a rough day. But I've been ok in general I suppose" 

On the other side stood another skeleton, tired, drained and smelling of chicken grease. Today in particular was _very_ rough. Menial labor sucking the soul out of anyone, it reflected in her near empty tone. But it didn’t seem this skeleton was about to indulge Sans' inquiry "How have you been?"

"Cambria," He cooed sympathetically. Sans wasn't going to push it, not yet anyway. He knew how tight toothed she could be about what was bothering her. He might as well move on for now, try again later.

Papyrus watched as Sans bounced around. He was so enthusiastic that it could be exhausting trying to keep up with him. He had little interest in listening in, but he did anyway as he thought about what to do about the basement.

"well, me and my baby bro are going through some sudden, and big changes..." how could he tell her he was leaving so soon? In fact... wow, he needed to tell all his friends he was leaving without a return date. "Do... do you want to come over Cammy? And help us out maybe? I'm about to make dinner," he opened the fridge, he could maaaake... pizza. With taco seasoning... and bacon, spinach and diced tomatoes. Did Cambria like mushrooms?

Papyrus stiffened, they were about to have a guest over?

The woman on the other side hummed in thought. "Sure what time?"

Papyrus decided to take this time to sneak in the basement and grab as much shit as he could fit in a garage bag. 

Tiptoeing down the creaky steps, Papyrus only realized then how much valuable stuff he was hoarding in the basement. I’m going to need a car he thought as he smiled, proud. He could already feel the moneyーand drugsーin his grasps.

<><><>

Papyrus hauled a garbage bag full of hidden treasures behind him. He quietly dragged himself past the kitchen. If Sans found him he could always claim to be tidying up. That’s what his brother wanted anyway, right? 

Okay. So he would need a vehicle before leaving the house with all this stuff, but in the meantime he could bring more garbage from the basement and store it near the door so when he did get his ride it would be quicker to transport.

"Papyrus!" Sans had exclaimed spotting him from the kitchen, the counter piled with an assorted amounts of vegetables and pepperoni, his hand on the phone. "Is that all from your room!?" His grin stretched impossibly wide, eyeing the giant bag being dragged behind his brother. He was so proud!! "I'm so happy you got all that out of there brother, don't worry about finishing today okay? I'll help you clean the rest of it after dinner! Cambria said she'd help too!"

“ No!” Papyrus didn’t mean to yell, but the last thing he needed was for Sans to discover his problem. “I can handle it.” He felt like a kid hiding his hands after stealing from the cookie jar. 

How hopeless.

Sans eyes were owlishly wide, a tad of admiration and pride blazed in his iris’. "That's..." he huffed a laugh. "I understand, I wouldn't want others cleaning up after me too, I'm really proud of you Papyrus," he became saccharin, Papyrus cleaning up his own room? Oh how delightful!

_He was proud of him?_ Papyrus internally sneered.

Of course he was proud of him. Papyrus could wipe his nose after he sneezed and Sans would praise him. What was this? Kindergarten? Papyrus would never display his annoyance, though. He would smile and lick up all the compliments like a starved dog. But his resentment was festering ever so slowly. 

This guy, Sans, couldn’t bear to spend a whole afternoon with Papyrus, yet he spoke like he cared about his well being. Papyrus was no fool. He could tell when someone was just fucking with him.

“I need to meet up with a few...friends later. That's okay with you?” Papyrus called from the front entrance. On a regular day he wouldn’t even bother telling Sans where he was going or who he was meeting, _‘he was twenty-fucking-one for crying out loud.’_ But the thought of him not being there when their guest arrived would surely draw suspicion.

  
  


Sans trotted into the room, "Sorry I didn't catch that... that bag is huge." He commented troubled "Will it fit in the trash can?" 

Papyrus sighed.

Sans didn’t hear a word he said, he never did. It was always Sans talking over him, hogging the spotlight, pushing him in the shadows. The taller skeleton took a deep breath. He wouldn’t get mad. No. He was used to this. “I’m going to meet up with a few friends. It shouldn’t take long,”

  
  


"Oh..." Sans smothered his crestfallen eyes. He strained a brighter over the top smile "alright then! You will be back for dinner right? I'd like to introduce you to a friend..."

"Oh! And you can take my trike, just wear the helmet and follow all the traffic laws"

  
  


He wasn’t about to take his stupid trike. Papyrus rolled his eyelights before slamming the front door shut behind him ignoring the startled look on Sans. The skeleton walked up and down the block eyeing every car parked on the street. He knew some humans were uncomfortable around him and probably assumed he was doing something illegalーhe was, but they had no right to judge simply based on looks. 

There was an old beat up Nissan parked in front of the house across the street. Tugging at the door handles, Papyrus smiled when he noticed it was open. ‘ _What idiot owns this car?’_

  
  


The house was quiet, and empty now.

_‘Did I say something wrong?’_

Sans refused to burst into tears. He is not emotional right now!! He is not! ー He was really tired. He sat on a stool in front of the oven as he waited in the crawling silence. It crept through the crevices of his neck and dug its claws into his sockets, peeling them open, forcing him to stare off a thousand miles away. He hated being alone. It made him really sad. Nervous. Anxious. He scratched at his arm, it sounded like chalk on chalk.


	2. What really set wind in their sails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't enough Sans wanted to go and have an adventure, the universe had to give them a little kick too.

Cambria, a lithe angular skeleton, was making her way down the evenings street, darkening pale purple skies awash with it’s fading gold as the sun nestled into its place behind the horizon. Dogs barked somewhere unseen, startling that of the calm, most sensible monsters of the neighborhood settling in for the day.

Sans house was well in sight when she noticed an unfamiliar familiar tall skeleton with a huge garbage bag. When Cambria got close enough she stopped at the cooling pavement as the sun was setting, grass overgrown and taken to the sidewalk, she wouldn’t bother coming closer to the struggling skeleton, her hands neatly knotted behind her. "Um...hello, do you need help with that?" Her curious eyelights accompanied her smoother light tone.

Papyrus jumped from this sudden stranger approaching him. Did she really ask if he needed help? Was she an undercover cop? Or maybe she owned the car?

_ Fuck.  _ He cursed to himself, frantic. Hardly noticing the crawling curl of amusement playing at the other skeletons teeth.

He needed to come up with an excuse to weasel his way out of this, he couldn’t look at her in the eye. “No. I think I wandered into the wrong car. I also have a red Nissan,” he tried to laugh it off. She joined him, it was hollow almost. Well practiced.

"You sure?" Cambria eyed the ridiculously lumpy and large bag. She shifted curiously from her spot on the sidewalk, crickets starting their nightly chorus, "You sure this bag is going to fit?" there was a tone of doubt, yet the taller was stuffing it in with some surmount of progress. Strange how he hadn’t thought of using the interdimensional box.

_ ‘You ask a lot of questions’ _ , he thought but didn’t dare say. “Yeah it’s no big deal. Thank you for your offer though,” Now was her chance to shrug her shoulders and walk away. That’s what Papyrus would’ve done. The longer she stood there the longer it would take for him to get his money. 

‘ _ Please leave. Please leave. Please leave’ _ . Papyrus said in his head, but he kept a warming smile on his face, and hers mimicked his, as she delightfully spun on her heel, grace in her lolling frame.

"Alright then," Cambria sang out, waving goodbye. She happened to know this skeleton in fact. Papyrus, Sans showed endless amounts of pictures of him during their friendship dates. He would always talk about him as if he was made of gold medals. She snickered her way down to Sans house. By Papyrus’ erratic behavior; the twitching, eye darting, yet slowness, did Sans not know he was an addict? He’s never mentioned Papyrus’ little issue. And she’s seen too many cases not to recognize the signs. This was hilarious.

Cambria peeked down a few houses and noticed the panicked look crossing the skeletons face as he stood straighter much like a meerkat, keen on the fact she was now knocking on his house’ door. He was screwed if she mentioned him. And that sly feeling inside had her wanting to out him right away, but… But he was going to drive, and so obviously on  _ something _ , why stop such a beautiful set up?

And of course Sans answered the door in .09 seconds flat. As if he were waiting there by the door. "Cambria!!" Welcoming her and standing back to let her in. "The pizza will be ready in twenty minutes!!" He ushered her in "do you like mushrooms? We don't have a couch, my apologies, we will eat in the kitchen," Said couch sitting sadly slumped up front. Ready for pick up, to be tossed and thrown away forever.

Cambria casually strode inside, "I'm indifferent to them" Cambria looked around the house, it was pretty nice in her opinion, not much different from any other house, predictably clean. "So what was the big change?" Plain, simple, boring. There was nothing spectacular about these two brothers that stood out from those she’s met. Except maybe Papyrus.

He muttered something under his breath thoughtfully. Incredibly animated now that his friend was here he stood tall as someone so short could and puffed out his chest, "the big news is!" He waited for dramatic effect "me and Paps are moving out, and taking a boat to explore the world! Im dropping everything Cambria," he darted back to the kitchen still explaining "once i realized my routine was just another prison I had to get out!" He became a bit somber "and I realized the same for Papyrus." His gloves tightened on the oven door, 15 minutes left. He grinned back at her, elated.

Cambria just looked at Sans, this had to be a joke. Nobody just suddenly has the thought to drop absolutely everything and go on some adventure. Now if Sans were an artist she would get it, because… inspiration. But this sounded a little interesting and hopefully a little fun. "What are you planning?" she leaned slightly to level her face with his. A little too close for comfort, inches away from Sans.

His sockets twinkled, and he waved his arms out and waved them around passionately while stepping backwards into the kitchen, " We are going to explore what's out there! The world has so much to offer, why would we want to stay here??" He paced "-I mean, this place is great, and I'm the happiest i've ever been, but there's something missing, something I just don't know what, and I think me and Paps can benefit from traveling and seeing what the world has to offer. It could be dangerous, we might not make it, or maybe it'll just change us, but I have a feeling, it's only going to be good!"

Cambria came up and placed her hand on San's forehead who giggled and pulled away nervously from her touch, nope no fever. She didn't know how she felt about the little voyage Sans had planned. But she wanted in, she couldn’t pass up any opportunity for excitement. "When are you planning on going?" If things got dodgy she could skip over to the next universe.

He composes himself. "Uh, two days from now," he studies her. A mischievous glint in his eyes. He was always good at reading people, except for his brother strangely enough. "You wanna come with us? Aye matey?" he jabbed an elbow in her direction, winking.

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it Sans, it’s a big decision," Her head turned away from him feigning indifference, of course she was going to go. But she’ll come to that ‘decision’ when they were leaving so she didn’t have to worry about helping him pack everything.

He huffs, "Alrighty then, the doors open, if you finally come to your senses," he teased. It was 20 minutes later when the oven dings. Pizza was served, a movie was played, and Sans was wondering where papyrus was. They needed to finish cleaning. It was dark outside, close to bedtime in an hour or two.

Cambria looked over at Sans from her spot on the floor, plush with pillows and blankets, "where's your brother? Doesn't he live with you?" then she added uncertainty, “You have a brother right?” 

“I- I don’t know? He should’ve come home by now,” he pulled a pillow to his chest. “Maybe he’s avoiding me,”

  
  


<><><>

20 minutes earlier

<><><>

  
  
  


Papyrus stood out of the car waiting. He was expecting to see his brother and the stranger rush outside pointing in his direction, but the more he waited the calmer he got. What was he doing wasting time? Papyrus got back to work on trying to start the car. He’d never personally stolen a vehicle before but he used to hang around people that did it for a living.

  
  


Papyrus had managed to get the car running. While driving around he realized one important thing he forgot to take into consideration...he couldn’t drive. So there he was trying to figure out how to stay in the lanes and ignoring any and all traffic signs when unsurprisingly he was spotted by a patrol car miles down the road. When the sirens started blaring behind him, Papyrus foolishly (or not so foolishly) sped up. He had a shit ton of stolen goods in the back of a stolen vehicle and no license. Not to mention he was speeding, evading arrest and high out of his goddamn mind.

Surely that would warrant more than a night in the county jail.

<>

Alphys startled from her boredom when she spotted the red car tearing down the street, barely avoiding other cars and pedestrians. Fucking nut jobs going to kill someone. She clicked the radio " Code 3 10-49, 10-50 Enroute to ebott 334 road, we have a 10-29h hazard speeding down the road in need of backup code 8, do we copy?" She gave chase, and panicked when it looked like they weren't slowing down, this guy really was on something. "Wait what the fuck is that Papyrus? God damnit!" She growled. She swerved, trying to herd him into a more isolated street. Through the speakers she yelled out gruff. "Papyrus pull over! Stop your vehicle now!" She gave the coordinates to her team, they were going to cut him off up the road in the next 30 seconds

He glanced at his driver’s window and noticed...Alphys? A smile spread on his face when he realized he really could get away with this. The roads were familiar now and if he just turned right he would be 2 minutes away from Gold Star Pawn Shop. Papyrus shot her the finger before making a reckless turn. His tires screeched as he left a skid mark on the road and almost crashing into a light post.

She curses and skids to a halt watching papyrus zoom down the road she just missed; she yelled into the radio where he was headed there were two other officers just arriving, one heading right toward him cutting off his path the other on his tail. She had to get to him first though. "Fucking bastard," she finally was back on his path, watching in acute horror on the proceedings.

The human world had their rules and Papyrus had his morals, but he wasn’t in the mood to spend a few years in a jail cell. So what does he do? Of course make his case worse by conjuring up a blaster and shooting it directly at the cop car blocking his way. The vehicle damn near exploded as a loose tire went up in the car and came crashing down on a bus stop. Papyrus just zoomed past the chaos he caused. Surely he just killed a man but he had no time to think about that.

Alphys cried out, her talkie in her trembling claws "Doggamy, NO!! Code 30! CODE 30!! 12! Get an ambulance stat!! CLEAR ALL CIVILIANS" What the hell, never in her years did she expect to see something like that, much less expect Papyrus of all monsters to commit such a nightmare. It was time to get serious lest more lives were put at stake. 

In front of papyrus a giant magical iron hammer sprouted from the pavement in front of him, falling forward like a mallet of judgement. It looked like it was about to take out his whole front hood. This was going to hurt. Even if he dodged this one there were ten more sprouting up in front and back of him falling and blocking his path. Doggo who was coming up from the rear yelped and almost ran into one himself, skidding to a halt.

Papyrus hit the breaks and slid. He was going so fast that the car almost flipped over. _ fuck fuck fuck fuck _ the car was still in motion now practically doing a half wheelie as it struggled to stop. It wasn’t until it crashed into the magical mallet did the old rust bucket come to a halt. Papyrus’ skull bashed the steering wheel. He stumbled out of the car in a daze before falling to his knees.

Alphys disbanded her magic immediately. Her car stopped a few yards in front of him. She took her cuffs, surprised and relieved Papyrus wasn't dead. That she didn't take a life today.

Her lumbering form charged over her claw scraping on pavement, lunging at him with a special cuff link that stops monsters from using magic. Teeth bared, "do you know what you just did!? Do you even realize?" She wailed at him, her voice roaring and guttural, it vibrated through his bones.

Papyrus couldn’t give a fuck, he just wanted his money. The pawn shop was literally in view and luckily the car didn’t explode so he still had a chance to sell all the stuff. But how was he going to get rid of the cops? And why was she blowing her hot breath in his face? “I need to call my brother,” he simply said, waiting for her to just hand him her phone.

She cuffed his outstretched hand "You have the right to remain silent," she hissed coldly. He can get looked at when they get to the station. 

Roughly turning him around, and cuffing that hand too. 

She pushed him into her car and locked it all while reciting his rights. Cold, and unfaltering. He wasn't getting shit.

They were going down to the station, everything else would be checked out by her colleagues.

The very fact that she considered Papyrus one of her friends just enraged her more. How could he do something like this? What the fuck happened to him?

Either way, she had a job to do, and she was going to follow every letter to the T.

It wasn't until he was in his special little cell would he be allowed to make a phone call.

“Hey! Hey, did you not hear me Alphys? I know you’re blind but I didn’t know you were deaf too,” Papyrus teased. He didn’t want to be in these stupid cuffs, in this stupid car, going to stupid jail. He had to think of something...like making his injuries worst so he would be taken to the hospital instead. That idea sounded pretty painful but he was willing to do it.

She ignored him, "What were you thinking Papyrus? What were you doing?" She drove past the wreckage, Dogamy being pulled out by a howling Dogressa, he's not dusted quite yet. But if he didn't get help soon... 

"Do you not see what you did?" She asked him aggressively.

Papyrus didn’t so much as grace them with a glance. “I need to call my brother,” he repeated. What would be a quick way to get sent to the ER with cuffs on? Papyrus thought as he debated smashing his head against the window. Hitting his head on that steering wheel was enough for his poor skull. Maybe he could dislocate his shoulder but being a skeleton he doubted that would do much.

"You'll have plenty of time to disappoint your brother when we get you admitted to the station," she sneered. It was three minutes away by now. "If Dogamy dies-" she chokes. "I'm not sure Sans can pull you out of this, Papyrus." 

She wasn't even sure she could help him. The last thing she wanted was for him to get off scot free. But Sans is going to suffer for this. But Papyrus? She scoffed seeing no remorse in his face. What was wrong with him? 

They pulled into the back of the station.

She went to pull him out of the car by the forearm.

“Can I call him now?” His face was flat as he asked her a third time about his phone call. He just wanted to get out of this as quick as possible. The thought of running away was tempting but he didn’t know how far he would get with all the police around.

"No," alphys growled. Tired.

He was brought through the back.

Papers were signed, questions were asked, eyes were on Papyrus, glaring, horrified, some of these monsters knew Papyrus.

Shocked to see him so roughed up in cuffs as if he were a criminal.

He was a criminal.

He was sitting in his cell, uncuffed, but an arm band wrapped uncomfortably on his arm. Alphys didn't want to risk him using magic.

She came to the door and opened it, "you can use your call now, the phones that way," on the far wall, even in the hallway he was surrounded by bars, it was mostly empty in the cells.

Papyrus eyed the phone then eyed her. Was she going to sit there and listen in? He hoped not. The last thing he needed was the feds butting in his business. He slowly got up and approached the phone, tugging at the armband. why was this thing so tight? he thought before dialing Sans number and waiting for an answer.

She stood next to him, waiting vigilantly, her one eye ablaze. Taking what little satisfaction it brought making him uncomfortable.

<><><>

"Well he does actually! Im sure he will be home soon, at least I hope-" Sans stopped short at a little jingle chirping at his pocket.

**_♬♩_ **

_ “I've been so good, I've been helpful and friendly _

_ I've been so good, why am I fee-” _

**_♪♫_ **

An unknown number.

Sans brows creased. Here he was doing such a great job in avoiding spam calls.

He really shouldn't answer.

But something akin to worry coursed through his soul. Like he just knew this was his brother reaching out to him.

**_✴beep✴_ **

"Hello? Sans Comic Serif speaking!" He sang out.

“Sans, it’s me. I’m in jail.” Papyrus paused on the line. He knew he was going to need him to bail him out. There was no question that Sans would do it but he still didn’t know if he should reveal exactly what got him there.

  
  


"WHAT!? why? Are you hurt!? Oh stars-" he felt like throwing up. He hasn't felt like this since... since... "WHERE ARE YOU? I'm coming right now," he was up and grabbing his keys and wallet. His leather jacket, he was freaking out. He looked to Cambria nearly forgetting about her, he tried to apologize but instead "i'll be right back Cambria I'm so sorry,"

"What happened?" Cambria scrambled up at attention, Sans was sweating and flitting around the room, she attempted to follow out, “Wait Sans, hold on!”

Papyrus felt slightly embarrassed that they had a guest over while this was all going down. “I am hurt actually. I hit my head on a steering wheel and,” Papyrus whispered into the phone as he kept a view of Alphys in the corner of his eye. “They are practically abusing me in here. Like I’m forced to wear this stupid rubber band because they think I’m a threat,” Papyrus was making this all about himself. He didn’t acknowledge the fault he had in all of this or the fact that a monster was in the hospital because of him.

Alphys growled, "why dont you tell the fucking truth Papyrus," alphys would practically breathing down his neck if she wasnt so short. 

"He's-" Sans hiccuped over the receiver. "He's at the station, in jail!" He struggled to get his emotions in check. He reeled it back in, sniffing deeply and exhaling a breath. He was a trembling anxious mess in a matter of seconds. "I need to go, I... don't want to leave you alone-" he wasn't sure if he should bring her or??? What was the polite thing to do in this situation?

He became more panicky as Papyrus spoke

Cambria up and hugged Sans who flinched and pushed at her feebly. "Breathe, I'll go with you ok?, it's gonna be alright..." she refused to let him go, even when he squirmed.

Stiffly, awkwardly relaxing and patting her back. "That... would be ideal." 

Cambria let Sans go, "C'mon then," she went and opened the door for him.

He scurried to the garage, with his keys. Papyrus had hung up when he was distracted. Oh god. He was being abused? Where was Alphys? 

  
  
  


Papyrus hung up the phone. “Can’t a guy get some personal space?” He was pissed that she would dare listen into his conversation. Besides they were abusing him, how else would they describe the stupid rubber band.

Alphys growls and guides him back into his cell. "You've got some nerve lying to your own brother like that. Do you think he wont find out what you did? The shit you stole? The attack on officer Dogamy? the queen is involved now for stars sake" She exclaimed. She huffed. It didn't matter, not to Papyrus, not when he was like this. She left him alone. It wasn't even ten minutes before Sans rushed in with Cambria. Went through the proper procedures, he was hopping on his feet, his skeletal grin no more. Alphys filled him in. And quite frankly he was shocked and horrified. They brought the two to his cell. 

Sans fell against the bars "Papyrus!" He looked... rough, but he wasn't really hurt. Sans then pushed through the opening gate and hovered over Papyrus, flighty and worried. Careful not to touch him while looking him over.

Cambria just watched, she knew she liked Sans emotional explosive reactions. His younger brother threw the shorter in such a tizzy. The concrete hallway crowded with just her and Alphys, a very concerned scarred dinosaur of a woman.

“You finally made it. I’m dying in here so get me out,” he demanded smugly. Why was everyone treating this like such a big deal? All he did was steal a bunch of shit, go on a high speed chase, and almost kill a guy. Totally not newsworthy. He looked at the girl standing next to his brother. Now that he got a better look at her he realized how cute she was. He got up to lean against the bars seductively brushing his brother aside. “Seeing your face for a second time makes it all worth it,” he blew a kiss in her direction.

Sans blushes seeing his brother act so...! "Papyrus!" He squawked. He got himself under control, looking over to Cambria apologetically, she simply shrugged. "That is no way to talk after what you’ve done mister! And I'm afraid... you're staying here, for a while until we can get this sorted out." sorted out. Said as if this wasn't something that could literally land monsters back underground. 

“I can’t stay here. You have to do something Sans,” he whined as the gravity of the situation was finally starting to weigh down on him. Papyrus slid a hand down his skull as he tried to prevent himself from screaming. “ I just drove around for a bit without a license. And whatever she said is a complete lie” he looked down on his brother with those  _ eyes. _

Sans looked back at Alphys and Papyrus. "There were pictures, Papyrus..." sans softly addressed. "Dogamy... isn't looking very good. You could´ve hurt a lot more people," He could feel himself crumbling under the slightest pressure.

Papyrus sighed. He probably would’ve gotten away with it in the Underground. Humans and their restrictive rules. “I just needed to sell a few things and I couldn’t take the bus. I hate how I’m being treated like a criminal when I had no idea Dogamy would get hurt ,” Admittedly he didn’t think Dogamy would get hurt only because he didn’t know he was the one in the car. Why did he feel like if the victim was human they wouldn’t be bitching his ear off so much.

Cambria scoffed a laugh, “You’re full of shit,” She smirked when she was rewarded with a dirty glare from Papyrus, 

“It’s true!” He argued back at her, his grip on the bars tightened, Alphys beckoned Sans to come out again, he was finding home by his side. She wasn’t even supposed to let him in there.

"I think it's time to wrap this up. Queen Toriel will be coming home tomorrow morning, there will be a hearing." Alphys explains and sighs tiredly closing the bars once again behind Sans who was pulling at his hands nervously, "look, I'm sorry Sans, I know you'll be paying for any damages but the MCE will do what they can to help. Papyrus can survive a night or two in a cell. He... needs to sober up anyways." She really felt like hitting something. But she can't lose herself right now.

"I just don't understand..." Sans blubbered "wasn't there someone with him? He... couldn't have done all of that by himself right?"

Before Alphys could reply, Papyrus cut in “Wait. What if I apologize to Dogamy? Could I go home then?” Papyrus still wasn’t getting it. He didn’t want to go to trial and he definitely didn’t want to spend a night here. Sans had to figure out a way to bust him out. He couldn’t just leave him.

Cambria was careful to hold in a snicker, "I don't think an apology is gonna cut it..." She eyed Sans, he looked so defeated.

Sans shook his head, his hands clamped together. Grateful for Cambria being here, he could hardly speak. This was obviously out of his or anyones hands now. He could imagine the backlash, the videos, the news. Papyrus... might actually go to prison. He flinched, remembering the police cam footage. The blaster... god. The room went silent for a moment, letting the reality weigh down on the monsters.

“Well fuck it.” Papyrus sat on the cold filthy cell floor. He decided he didn’t care anymore. If he was going to go to jail then so be it, but they better not have this rubber band on him while he’s in the pen. Papyrus tugged at it again trying to give his bones a little more space to breathe.

"Papyrus! You can't just-!" Sans snapped at him, his hands flying up, holding his head. Frustration evident.

Cambrias hands went to his shoulders, he tensed further, "Hey why don't we step outside for a second?" she began to guide him, his silent polite gestures to get her to let go went ignored.

“Yes. Leave me here to die. It’s not like I’m important,” Ahh the old tactic of manipulation. It always used to work on Sans when they were younger. Just whine a few ‘nobody cares about me’ and he could get Sans to agree to practically anything.

Sans head whipped around "What?" He frets, now leaning up against the bars, "no! Papyrus you know that's not true! I care!"

He tried to look miserable and downtrodden. “Then why won’t you get me out of here?” He sadly sighed trying to hold back fake tears.

"Youve got to be kidding me," Alphys bit out. 

Sans, had very real tears, "I can't!!" He wailed against the bars,

Papyrus looked him dead in the eyes. “Yes you can. You just aren’t thinking hard enough,” he might’ve had a magic stopping bracelet but Sans surely didn’t. As selfish as Papyrus was he expected his brother to break the law for him.

"I am!!" What wasn’t he thinking of? He felt like a baby bones crying like this. How could he not help his brother? He was so confused.

"Thats enough!!" Alphys barked, "you," she pointed to Papyrus "shut the hell up and get your bony ass sober." She pulled Sans to his feet, "get up, and get ahold of yourself," she pushed him towards Cambria "you seem like the only one here with your head on, can you make sure he gets home alright?"

Cambria nodded, "Of course, c'mon Sans..." she started to lead him towards the door once again, his sobs shaking under her palms, she squeezed his shoulders making him squirm on top of it all.

Sans obviously wanted to argue, panicky in the eyes he gave one last pleading look to Papyrus. "I do care, I care about my baby bro, I really do," he said as they left the door was shut and his brother was gone from sight. He felt jittery, like this wasn’t the right thing to do, his instinct was to bolt right back to Papyrus and tell him everythings going to be okay, and Sans would fix it.

When they reached the privacy of the parking lot he burst out "I just don't understand what happened, why'd he...? Was it the drugs? Did I do this to him?" The night air was humid. They both arrived at his motor reverse trike. The candy red stood out among the black and white cop cars. The noises of the highway nearby drowned out the natural nightly sounds of chirping crickets.

“Maybe it was the drugs, but Papyrus is an adult. He chose to run from the cops, why do you think you´re at fault though?" She casually leaned against the trike, finally letting the skeleton go, herpockets now filled with her hands.

Wiping his forehead with a glove, "I-I practically raised him since he was 10 years old, I mean we were both kids but I was the one with the job and the money and... I just don't know why he would do this If i didn't do anything wrong, Papyrus wouldn't do this? He would never! He..."

She’s heard the story before, dad died, the elder sibling takes up the responsibility and raises them both, "Hey Sans, how often did you get to spend time with Papyrus?"

Guilt was written all over his face, as expected. He looked down at his boots. "When we were underground, we would only see each other briefly in the mornings, and in passing during sentry duty. And maybe an hour at night... I had days off, but even now I work more than see my brother." He sighed. "So... not enough" he was wiping at his sockets getting himself under some semblance of control.

"Well maybe that's why he gets into mischief," she oh so helpfully supplied, “it makes sense. Right?” 

He nods. Quietly chewing on this information. He gets in the trike followed by Cambria, "thanks Cambria," he gives her a tentative hopeful smile, "sorry for the craziness. I-... didn't expect this."

Cambria smiled back, wry.

The night was quiet, aside from the traffic and the thunder rumbling overhead. The two sat comfortably in their seats. Silently mulling over their days. Stress was something that was slowly melting away with each second as the earthly smelling wind blew past them. It was a momentary peace, and honestly such quiet has never existed between the two before now. A little wave goodbye, and Cambria was alone again on her cracked and chipped sidewalk. Sans headed home at much slower than when he was rushing to the station. That night, Sans was very very alone in his bed. No sleep was had. Only troubling thoughts.

<><><>

Sleeping in a cell was just as bad as sleeping on solid concrete...because it was solid concrete. Papyrus felt as stiff as a corpse in the morning, and that may not sound so bad considering he was a skeleton, but he still liked things comfy. He was used to sleeping on piles and piles of clothing and tried taking off his shirt and pants and shoving them underneath him to make up for it, only Alphys cared that he was bare. 

It didn’t help that his borderline withdrawal was making him jittery and irritable. How long until someone came and got him? This was torture— cruel and unusual punishment— and he needed out now.

Food was presented to the skeleton in a scheduled manner. He was in there for a long time. Two days in fact. Now dressed in an orange jumpsuit. How oblivious he was to what was going on out there. The public had an uproar. There were videos of his blaster leaking the internet, attacking the car. The human public were panicked and rash. Some calling for the execution of the maniac skeleton, the danger to the public. Others demanded all monsters must be taken down. Too risky to have them around if they could do damage like this. Asgore and Toriel did their best to make the best of this situation. Picking up the pieces and attempting to spin it in the best light possible. But that light wasn't very bright. This was the worst situation they've come across. The actions of one monster undoing all the peace talks, the interviews, the carefully stitched public opinions.

Papyrus' identity was never revealed to the public. Toriel was planning on taking advantage of this. They were presented with an ultimatum. Send the skeleton to prison for life, or execute him. The king and queen went silent for a day before they came back. Not even a trial was had, a hearing! It was all too risky. No monster has ever been to a prison before. Papyrus would be the first. And he would surely be dusted. Alphys attempted to keep Papyrus updated. But whether or not he was listening... She wondered if he even understood how much this hurt her, much more how much this hurt every one of his friends and his brother. He was her friend. She didn't want to see him die or go away. But because of the... bigoted outlook the humans often adopted as a whole, monsters had to be more than good. They had to be upstanding citizens. But even then...

So when Papyrus did this, those who were waiting for a reason to be outraged, latched on to this as a shining example of monsters "true" nature. And not for what it truly was. A crime, one that still needed to go through the process, and the proper judgement. Wasn't... Papyrus a judge? Toriel was heartbroken, seeing her right hand man fallen so far. Upset, betrayed and conflicted. Papyrus may be her friend, but the proper judgement will be dealt. A meeting was had. Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Asgore all huddled in a room with a few other officials. They were to send him away. They had to send their skeletons away. Sans coming across a few terrifying experiences that he hasn't even opened up about yet. Who knows what Cambria went through.

It was decided, all the skeletons and a trained correctional therapist would be sent off. In isolation for a time. Undyne's boat had enough room to house all four of them. Two rooms, one bathroom. A living room with a computer system Undyne used to connect with her friends and to scan sea life on her journey. It was now Sans, Cambrias and Papyrus'. Along with this... stranger who was supposed to keep Papyrus in check and help him. He was snuck off in the middle of the night. Asgore and Toriel seeing them off at the docks, the rubber band was upgraded to be more... comfortable. And more discreet. It was decided until the therapist thought it safe, he was going to have that on him for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a polished RP between friends. We are really excited to share this with you! It was a lot of fun to work on, and it's a joy to go through it all again and make it work! 
> 
> We are always welcoming feedback, please feel free to give out your thoughts!


End file.
